FLOCK
by DreamsNitemares
Summary: The F.L.O.C.K is an elite force of officers. The two members Nick (Fang) and Max (Hawk) are the last resort when crime gets bad, too bad for normal officers to handle. They are sent in, with their enhancements and skills they take care of the job. Posed as normal officers outside of a mission they are married and parents to four children. AU, Wings may come later. Iggy is not blind


**I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly through the cracks in the curtains. But that was not awoke Nick Ride, it was the four shuffling pairs of feet attempting sneak into he and Max's room. Cracking an eye slightly he glanced at his wife, she was still sleeping. He quickly closed his eye again keeping the act that he was sleeping. He didn't have to wait long when four bodies ranging in size pounced on the pair. He groaned in annoyance rolling on his side from where he had been on his back before, sliding an arm around the now awake and clearing not amused Max.

"Was that necessary, guys?" She yawned out looking up at the four grinning faces as they crawled under the covers cuddling against their parents.

"We missed you." A small girl by the name of Angel sniffled softly clinging to her bear from where she buried her head into her mother's chest happily. The other three nodded in agreement.

Angel was the youngest of their children at the age of eight, she also looked the most like Max. she had blonde curly hair and big blue eyes. Nudge, currently to her other side, yawned softly for once not chatting away. Her real name was Monica but they had nicknamed her Nudge when she was a child since they constantly had to nudge Her to get her to stop talking, a tactic that no longer worked. She had brown skin and brown eyes, she was the second oldest, at the age of twelve. Gasman or Gassy was next, he's real name, Xavier. He had blonde hair and blue eyes much like Angel, his biological sister, they were twins. The reason for his nickname was a bit obvious but just in case, he had gas problems. Iggy, his real name James, was the oldest at fourteen. He had strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was currently laying next to his father, Nick. All of their children were adopted, Max, the couple found out a few years after their marriage, couldn't have children. Nick's nickname was Fang although only Max knew it and never called him it, his age was twenty-nine. He had tanned skin and black hair that was just past his chin and black emotionless eyes, well for the most part, he showed emotion around his family. Max, her real name, Maximum, had long dirty blonde hair that flowed over her shoulders normally put into a braid, but now fell free, and blue eyes, her age was twenty-nine. Her eyes used to be chocolate brown but an accident involving chemicals that fell on her and gotten into her eyes had changed their color and made them sharper, Raptor Vision she called it.

"Do you have work today?" The question snapped the adults out of their dazes. Max smiled gently at Nudge who had asked the question.

"Yes, sweetheart, and you four have school so up and at 'em." The older female chuckled at their groans and complaints as they staggered out of the room. Nick flopped down on the bed immediately pulling a pillow over his head in attempt to go back to sleep. Max giggled softly rolling her eyes and moved over to him. Sliding a hand across his strong chest she pulled the pillow away pressing a kiss to his lips. She pulled away before they both got too distracted and slid out of the bed. "Come on, Mr. Ride. We've got work to do." She teased lightly walking into their bathroom, the shower was turned on moments later. That got the male up in seconds, scrambling to untangle himself from the sheets. Shutting and locking the bathroom door behind them he joined his wife in the shower.

Max was the first one down as usually the sounds of their children running around and laughing pulled a smile to her lips. Slipping into the kitchen she hummed softly to herself pulling out pans she needed to make breakfast. Cracking the eggs into the pan and putting the toast into the oven she turned the coffee pot on, pouring in the correct amount for two cups she set the mugs down with a yawn. Nick and Max were the two-man team of an elite force in the cops dubbed "The F.L.O.C.K." because of the tattoos of wings on the inside of their right wrists. They were known for their one hundred percent success rate, they never failed. Of course their children didn't know they were The F.L.O.C.K., they thought their parents were normal cops. The parents carefully hid the tattoos from their children with bracelets.

"Morning, mum." came the voice of her oldest as he walked in. "Need any help?" he asked as she set the eggs on a plate along with bread covered with strawberry jelly before setting it in front of him.

"Nah, I got it kiddo, thank you though." She smiled softly ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head as she placed a glass of milk next to the plate. She was glad her family loved almost the same food and weren't allergic to anything. It made mornings a whole lot easier. Setting out the rest of the plates as the rest of her family all but fell down the stairs joined them in the kitchen. A chorus of good mornings and thank yous followed as they sat down to eat. A soft whining caught their attention as their two dogs Total, and Akila begged for human food. Max rolled her eyes shaking her head as she returned to eating pretending not to notice the children sneaking the dogs pieces of toast. She scolded at Nick as he attempted to sneak a piece to Total but froze as he noticed his wife's piercing gaze which resulted in a staring contest. Max won the round causing her to fist pump and stick her tongue out at her husband of eight years. Nick rolled his eyes before helping her collect the now empty plates and shoo away the kids to finish getting ready for school.

Once the plates were cleaned the two walked up stairs and into their room. Brushing their teeth and putting on their uniforms that consisted of a dark blue shirt and black pant, black shoes and a matching belt that held their equipment. They check over their uniforms sliding phones into their pocket. A final nod, their expressions serious Max reached over to fix Nick's collar allowing him to pull her into a kiss.

"Let's go. We have a lot of work to do." He whispered softly reluctant to release her but did so eventually. Gathering their kids and making sure they all had lunch money and snacks they locked the door behind them and clambered into the van. Their police vehicle was at the station. Turning on the radio to low so they can listen to music but still hear the radio attached to their shoulders. Nick was driving today he usually did. Max hated driving due to a car crash that had almost killed her as a child.

"Have a great day, you guys. Love you and have fun." Max smiled hugging her children and waving at they ran into the school building. Once they were safely inside the van pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the station. Once their they signed in and go their assignment. The rest of the day was normal full of traffic duty and other boring calls. But it was a good day, since they posed at normal officers almost everyone knew and respected them since the pair was always polite no matter the situation. They were lucky today, most of the time they got the Graveyard shifts but it didn't mean they could be called at a random time in the night for the duty at The F.L.O.C.K.. Although The F.L.O.C.K. was a final resort in any cause if there was a major problem that normal officers couldn't handle.

They looked normal enough but their bodies were enhanced by scientific experiments making them stronger, faster and smarter. Donning on masks to hide their identities, the changed clothes to their F.L.O.C.K. attire and did to job. They used nicknames, Fang for Nick, it was his nickname already but they never used it around people they know, and Hawk for Max. Voice changes hide their real voices so no one can identify who they were. They would protect the people they loved at all costs.

Max leaned back in her seat on the passenger side of the van with a sigh as they waited for their children to come out of school.

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Nick asked glancing over at her from the corner of his eye.

"Things have been too quiet. We haven't gotten a call in months..its strange..." She mumbled squeezing his hand that held hers.

"I know I'm worried too but there is nothing we can do...plus it's a good thing that nothing is happening...means we're doing our jobs right..." He pointed out making her smile and nod in agreement.

Greeting their children as they got into the car the adults listened patiently at what happened during the day causing them to laugh with them. They were relieved the kids had a good day.

* * *

**Please Review any suggestions or criticism would be great. Thank you for reading. I know it's short, the next chapter will be longer.  
**


End file.
